Of Trainers and Thieves
by Aerothehawk
Summary: Shadow Hayes, aspiring pokemon trainer and  petty thief, gets tired of having a boring life in Violet City. With her 3 pokemon, she sets out on her journey to become a pokemon trainer. First fan fic, rated T for mild cussing. Romance in later chapters.


**My first fan fic, so it's probably not going to be too good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

" Shadow Hayes and Alyson Smith to the principal's office."

I looked up from my test, and scowled. The old jackass finally found out about my battle earlier today. I went to a pokemon school in Violet city, where the kids that couldn't or didn't want to go on the pokemon journeys went. You had to get your parents to sign a permission slip to get your trainer license, otherwise you would be an illegal trainer. I was fourteen, and just starting my freshman year in the high school.

I sat up in my seat, along with my rival, Alyson Smith. She was stuck up, prissy, a braggart, and she was always trying to have everyone's attention. I didn't even count Alyson as a rival though. Rivals are two people who are equal in skill, right? I was way better with pokemon then her, so that means our skills weren't equal.

Our families were rivals, too. Both of our fathers owned PokeGear companies. Though the Smiths' company was way larger, selling in all five regions, while the Hayes' company only sold in Kanto and Johto, the money the Smiths' made was way more then the money we made.

As we walked down the hallway, glaring daggers at each other, Alyson finally decided to speak up, " You just had to battle, didn't you Shadow?"

I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. My faithful spinark, who was also my first pokemon, crawled up out of the hood of my jacket, and on to my shoulder. I had dragged my older brother out when I was five, to get my first pokemon. He helped me catch him, and I named him Silky.

I only had two pokemon, the other one being my short-tempered and overprotective sneasel that I got from my grandfather for my birthday when I was seven. I named him Frightful, since he nearly cut my brother's arm off when he accidently pushed me down the stairs after opening up the pokeball.

We entered the office, and sat down in the seats in front of the principal's desk. The principal walked into the room and glared at us. He was an old man with a nearly bald head, and a face like a magikarp's. I called him fish face because of that, though I never said that around him.

" So, you two got into another battle?" He questioned, with an attempt of a menacing voice. I just nodded, while the blond demon beside me just grumbled something under her breathe.

" This is the fifth time this week." He growled, " Got anything to say for yourselves?"

I raised my hand, and smirked. " It was only four times. It doesn't count when the pokemon KO's after the first attack." I sneered, glaring at Alyson, who shot a kick at me, and hit me in the side of the leg.

Just then, the bell rang for us to be dismissed. I sat up, and got ready to run out of the room, but old fish face waved me down. " Detention after school tomorrow." He said, before dismissing us.

After gathering my stuff, and walking out of the school, Alyson came up to me. " My daddy says I can get buy a starter pokemon and leave home!" She bragged, with a big grin. I just gapped, I mean, those things cost _six_ _billion_ dollars or something. I knew her dad owned a big company, but still, it was hard for me to process that through my brain.

Starter pokemon were around six million dollars, for just one pokemon, since they were so rare. You would either buy one from a breeder, or if you were lucky, get one from a pokemon professor. The famous Pokedex holders of Johto and Kanto got starter pokemon and pokedexes for free, because of their skills and the way they treated pokemon.

She then walked away, leaving me standing in front of the school with my mouth open. Damn it, she's going to get to go on a journey before me. Well, I wasn't going to let her get away with that. I would get my own starter pokemon, and kick her ass so hard that she would run home and never have a pokemon battle ever again. Grinning to myself, I let out Frightful, scooped him up in my arms, and walked home.

**The boring first chapter has finished! *Applauses self for having a long enough attention span to finish first chapter* Now eat the muffins of awesomeness that spread rainbows of joy to all the good and helpful little reviewers.**


End file.
